


fate will bring us together (love will keep us together)

by Wow_girl1244



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Issues, Identity Reveal, Idiots in Love, Post-Reveal Love Square, Pre-Relationship, Puppeteer 2 Spoilers, Season 3 Spoilers, Slow Burn, a much needed discussion, adrien and mari discuss their relationship, post-reveal, which then turns to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-07-31 09:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wow_girl1244/pseuds/Wow_girl1244
Summary: Love is never simple and Marinette Dupain-Cheng knows that better than anyone.Except, maybe, for Adrien Agreste.





	1. a crazy little thing called fate

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly. This chapter was supposed to be short.  
I hope you like it! Let me know what you think in the comments below. Thanks for reading!  
Also, it has season 3 spoilers, including puppeteer 2.

If someone had told Adrien that maybe, just maybe, his humor wasn’t for everyone, he would have scoffed. Puns are an international delight, and if the suave super-hero Chat Noir enjoyed them, then why should’t everyone else? Adrien would ignore the fact that he might be biased, considering he was the suave super-hero Chat Noir.

Still, he hadn’t thought he was so out-of-touch with his jokes. Yet, here he was, being driven away from Marinette’s house and looking back on where things had gone so wrong.

He knows where things went wrong. But he’s also really, really, really confused. He shouldn’t have played that joke. But then why had Marinette gotten so mad if she had claimed to know it was a joke? She would only have been upset if she didn’t know…but, then, if she didn’t know, why had she…Adrien pressed his heated face against the window.

The whole ordeal had been…odd, to say the least. To say the _very_ least. He pressed his hand to his lips, remembering the softness of Marinette against him right before he jumped away. She had _kissed _him. There were a million reasons why she could have kissed him, and Adrien could guess none of them.

His mind was a whirlwind, and he couldn’t pick out one thought to focus on. He shook his head. Maybe he just shouldn’t think about it. Marinette had said she was fine, and that was all that really mattered in Adrien’s opinion. As long as she was his friend, then her oddities were something he wouldn’t think too much on. Besides, if he was being honest, he found them kind of…cute.

Not that he would admit that. Plagg would claim that he was in love with her like he always did, and Adrien was very adamant on the fact that she was just a friend. He was in love with someone else.

And who else would he happen to see when he opened his eyes and looked outside but Ladybug swinging past, they very same girl who owned his heart. She disappeared over a rooftop, and Adrien pressed his hand to the glass, wondering where she was going.

He looked ahead. He was almost home. He would find out where she was then.

It was nearly half an hour later when Chat Noir finally found his partner. She was sitting on the edge of a rooftop, knees to her chest, arms wrapped around her legs. For a second, she looked impossibly tiny, and Chat wanted nothing more than to hold her until she remember just how strong she was.

Instead he sat next to her, and gave her a grin. “Looks like fate can’t help but bring us together, my lady.”

She turned to look at him and gave him a half-hearted smile. “I wouldn’t call it fate, Chat Noir. Maybe a disaster in the making? Sounds more likely.”

He drew his hand to his chest and made a wounded expression. “A disaster? Nothing could ever go wrong when I’m around.”

Her smile grew slightly and she turned back to face forward. “You might be right, _Chaton_.”

Chat’s heart thundered and he felt his face flush. “Might,” he whispered, mostly to himself.

She placed a hand over his, still facing forward. “Might,” she whispered back. Then she pulled her hand back, and frowned at the ground below her.

He could tell something was wrong, he’d known from the moment he was her swinging past his limousine. He would have come to find her no matter what, but knowing something was bothering her only made him move faster. As if that was even possible. “Is everything okay,” he asked gently, hoping she knew he wouldn’t push.

She stayed silent for a moving, simple looking out before she sighed. “Do you ever know you’re hurting someone, and know that the only way to stop hurting them is by hurting yourself?”

He thought back to earlier that day, to Marinette, and he wondered. Was their situation more complicated than it seemed? Or were they making it more complicated than it had to be?

Ladybug continued, drawing him out of his thoughts. “See, theres…” She paused and gave him a nervous glance. He nodded at her to continue. “There’s a boy.”

He felt a pang in his chest but ignored it. For Ladybug, he would break his heart a thousand times, he would do anything if it meant making her smile. He nodded again.

She let loose a breath. “Right. Well, he’s my friend. But it’s complicated. I can never…I don’t know quite how to tell him how…I know I’m hurting him. I push him away because I’m scared that he will break my heart. The thing is that by doing that, I’m hurting him. I don’t want to push him away. I want to be the one he comes to for comfort, the ones he knows he can always count on. But I can’t. Or, well, I couldn’t, because then I might get hurt, In the end, he broke my heart, unintentionally, and we both hurt each other. He loves someone else. I just don’t know what to do know.”

Chat felt like someone had taken his whole being and squeezed. It hurt him to hear about the boy she loved, but, more than that, it hurt him to see her so hurt. He wondered if this was how she felt, knowing she was causing the boy she loved pain. It only made Chat feel worse. But this wasn’t about him, and he wanted to see his lady smile.

He turned to her. “Ladybug, I don’t know the situation that well, so maybe I shouldn’t be giving advice, but I think you should just tell him how you feel. If you really can’t do that, then it might be time to move on, and become his friend. It sounds like he really cares about you, and you clearly care about him. Maybe a good friendship will lead to more in the future.”

Ladybug turned to him, eyes wide. Then she was throwing her arms around him in a hug. Into his ear, she whispered, “Thank you, _mon chaton_.”

She was the sunshine, parting the clouds that he could never seem to get rid of on his own. He gently hugged her back. “Of course, LB. You know I’ll always have your back.”

When she finally pulled away, she gave him a look. “Now why don’t you tell me what’s been bothering you.”

He made a bewildered face. “What? I don’t…”

She gave him a look. “I know you better than anyone, Chat. I could tell from the moment you landed on this roof that you were upset about something. You didn’t skip to me like you normally do.” He laughed at her teasing smile before rubbing his arm.

That was the thing. However much Chat thought he knew about Ladybug, she knew even more about him. She could read him like a book, and although it might not always be what he wanted, he couldn’t deny enjoying it.

Chat Noir shrugged. “I have a friend who I didn’t think liked me. I wasn’t sure she considered me a friend at all. Then today, we hung out, and I decided to play a prank on her where I pretended to be-”

She cut him off with a look. “Wait. You thought this girl didn’t like you so you thought you would fix that by pulling a prank on her?”

Well. When she put it like that. He winced. “See, I was already looking back on it as a huge mistake, now it’s a wonder she stayed friends with me.”

She shook her head. “Oh, boy. Well, continue your story.”

He looked down at his hands. “Right, so, she said she wasn’t made at me and that she was glad we were friends. She was even smiling and joking about it until…well, I’m not sure. I can tell she’s upset, but I don’t know why or how to fix it.”

Ladybug tapped her chin thoughtfully. “Hmm, how much do you know about this girl?”

He paused. How well _did _he know Marinette? He hadn’t been sure they were friends until today, and yet…he played out everything he knew about her in front of him.

Marinette who wanted to be a designer, who was the most creative person he knew.

Marinette who helped out in her parents bakery, who was so hard-working and kind.

Marinette who always did what was right, who stood up everyone around her.

Marinette who always crinkled her eyebrows when she was concentrating, and who talked a lot when she was nervous, and who smiled like the sun when she was happy, and who was always there for him, and who he had called an everyday-Ladybug, and who smelled like flowers and freshly baked cookies, and who felt like sunshine on a cold winter day, and who tasted like-

Marinette who was his friend.

Ladybug took his silence as confirmation to a question she already knew the answer to. “Well, maybe that’s the problem, Chat. Maybe you just need to get to know her better.”

She must have thought that he was quiet because he didn’t know much about her, and maybe she was right. Maybe Marinette was something he could never know enough about. Maybe he should try talking to her more, try seeing if he could make her smile more.

Chat Noir smiled at Ladybug, held out his fist. “Fate,” he repeated. “Fate brought us together because we’re a team and we can solve any problem.”

She smiled back, gentle and kind and bright. She bumped his fist. “Fate.”

And it really was.


	2. we could be friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Chat's words ringing in her ears, Marinette decided she can be brave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!   
I personally think that Adrien would do this in a very platonic way. I think they have this special relationship in which even the most gentle touches can be platonic.   
Even thought they love each other, haha!  
Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy!  
Leave comments below with your thoughts!

If someone had told Marinette that maybe, just maybe, practicing her confession in an over-dramatic way to a statue of Adrien, she would have asked what kind of drugs this person was on to make up such a situation. Yet here she was. Buried in bed the day after confessing her feelings in an over-dramatic way to a statue of Adrien that ended up not being a statue after all. Maybe she was the one on drugs. Maybe this was all a bad hallucination.

She pinched herself. “Ouch,” she muttered. Tikki gave her a look. So it was not a hallucination, and not a horrible nightmare either. This was wonderful.

“Isn’t it time to get up for school,” her kwami asked, crossing her arms.

Marinette groaned, burying herself back under her duvet. She didn’t want to go to school because that would mean facing Adrien and having to face the fact that she. Had. Kissed. Him. She shuddered. Did she really need an education? She could live out her days as Ladybug and find a way to get paid for it. She could probably convince Chat Noir to join her.

She sighed. She probably shouldn’t try convincing her partner to run away from home together and live their lives together. Even if it would be fun.

She rose out of bed when Tikki called her once more and got ready for class.

Her parents were waiting downstairs, a plate of breakfast for Marinette on the table. They had both known something was wrong when she had gotten home, but they had given her space instead of asking. They knew she would come to them if she needed to. It was something Marinette appreciated more than they could known.

“Good morning,” her mother chirped, and her father greeted her with a smile. She smiled back, grabbing a piece of toast from the plate. “I’m late for class,” she replied. “I’ll see you guys later!” Then she was out the door and running to school.

She should probably start getting up from bed when Tikki told her to. She should probably do a lot of things Tikki told her to do.

She burst through the classroom door a minute before the bell rang. It was a sight to see as she flailed, limbs waving wildly in the air, before she caught herself. Her heart was thundering and only part of it was from the run. She could see Adrien out of the corner of her eye.

Marinette thought about what Chat Noir had said yesterday. If she couldn’t confess her feelings, then maybe it was time to try simply being friends. It wouldn’t be easy, though. But she could try. She would try.

She thought about her leather-clad friend and squared her shoulders. She would be brave because Chat knew she was brave and he believed in her. She was brave. She could do this.

“Good morning, Marinette,” a voice like a pianist who turned sunlight into music came from her right.

She could not do this.

She turned to see Adrien beaming at her, Nino and Alya deep in conversation beside him. She felt her face flush, thinking about yesterdays events.

But then Chat’s voice was in her ear, a caress of his memory that steadied her. She could do this. She would do this.

Smiling, she took her seat and said, “Good morning, Adrien.”

He opened his mouth to say something else, but then Miss. Bustier came in and class begun.

Marinette had assumed her day would continue as normally, maybe an Akuma attack, but nothing else. She had assumed incorrectly.

During lunch, Alya had declared Nino was taking her on a date. “Look, kiddos, your parents need a date night. Think you can handle a lunch on your own?” Alya threw an arm around Nino while she spoke and gave Marinette a meaningful glance.

She had never told Alya what happened at the wax museum, both for lack of chance and not wanting to relieve the humiliating memory, so it made sense that Alya was still trying to set her up with Adrien. It made sense, but she still didn’t like it.

Adrien, however, seemed to be pleased by this new direction. “Of course,” he replied, smiling, and hooking an arm around Marinette’s neck, pulling her in. She felt her face flush. “You guys enjoy yourself!”

And with that, Alya and Nino were gone.

Marinette wanted to grown. Alya had long gone to many lengths trying to find her a time and place to confess her feelings for Adrien, but this was…well, this was like poking a bruise: Painful and unnecessary.

Except maybe it was necessary. Maybe this was what could push the two of them to become better friends. Maybe this was the solution to all her problems.

She turned to look at Adrien and saw that he was even closer than she had previously realized. This close, she could see the golden flecks in his bright eyes. This close she could see the lines marring his lips, smile lines from a smile she didn’t get to see nearly as much as she wished she could. This close she could see every single detail that deserved to be noticed.

A slight blush came over his face, and he released her. “Sorry,” he apologized, rubbing the back of his neck.

She shook her head, gave him a smile. “It’s okay.” Then she hooked her arm with his and began leading him out of the school. “Let’s go eat!”

His answering smile was one that shone like the sun.

Now they were seated at a cafe, having just ordered, and both silently fidgeting in their seats, staring at anything but each other, unsure what to say.

Then-

“So what did you-”

“When did you start-”

They both paused and looked at each other. Then a burst of laughter came from each of them, relieved and joyful.

“Sorry,” Marinette said, smiling. Adrien shook his head. “No, it’s okay. You can go first,” he apologized.

Brushing a strand of hair behind her ears, she said, “I was just going to ask when you stated modeling.”

Something flickered in his gaze, and his face grew stoic. “That’s, uh…it’s a long story.”

She cocked her head to the side. Gathering her bravery, she reached across the table and placed her hand over his. His eyes widened as he stared at her, but he didn’t pull away. “Adrien, you don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to tell me. I just thought…well, you can always trust me, and I’ll always be here to listen, if that’s what you need. I enjoy learning about you, especially the long stories.”

His gaze warmed as he flipped his hand and squeezed hers. “Thank you, Marinette.”

A blush came over her face and she looked away, unable to hold his gaze when he looked at her like that. Despite knowing it wasn’t her she loved(unless he loved Ladybug, which had to be too good to be true), she still wondered, still hoped. She gave him another smile before pulling her hand away.

Adrien didn’t seem to notice the shift in her mood as his gaze grew distant and he began to tell her a story. “A few years ago, around the time my mother…my father decided I was old enough to be made the face of his brand. I was old enough and decidedly attractive enough.” He gave her a smirk at this and she laughed, despite the sadness in her heart from hearing about his childhood.

He continued, “It started off small. A photoshoot here and there, something I got to schedule. Then, one day, it just changed. Suddenly I had meetings, photoshoots, and galas back to back, required to attend all of them.” He paused, twisting the ring he always wore, subconsciously. Her gaze landed on it, eyes narrowing slightly. It looked familiar, so familiar.

Something tugged in her mind, but then he was talking again, and those thoughts escaped her. “I don’t mind, not really. As long as my father is pleased, then…I just want him to be happy.” He trailed off, voice getting softer and softer until it disappeared altogether.

Marinette didn’t notice she was crying until he looked at her in surprise, and moved around the table to sit next to her. He gently wiped her cheeks, thumbs bushing her skin in a way that made her gasp.

His gaze caught on her lips for a moment before he met her eyes, a softened visible in his own. “Hey, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you cry.” One of his hands dropped to hold her own, while the other stayed cupping her face.

She gave a watery laugh as she wiped at her face. “Don’t apologize, Adrien, you didn’t do anything wrong. I just…” She held her hands up, gave a hopeless expression. “You deserve happiness, more than anyone.”

He stared at her, eyebrows furrowing, and then a soft smile spread on his face. Their waiter came right at that moment, and then gave the two teens a mischievous smile. “Oh, I did not mean tot interrupt this romantic moment. My apologizes,” he said, but he didn’t sound apologetic. He sounded gleeful, the sight of young love something he clearly enjoyed.

Except it wasn’t young love, a fact made clear by Adrien a moment later. He pulled away, and shook his head. “Oh, no, we’re just friends.” He smiled at the waiter, and then went back to his seat.

The waiter gave a knowing look to a blushing Marinette, and then apologized. After placing their food down, he walked away.

“The food looks great, doesn’t it,” Adrien asked, picking up his fork. She nodded, gave him a smile.

Despite the pain that came from knowing he loved another girl, the pain from knowing she was juts a friend, something in her lifted.

They were friends, and there would be no more awkwardness between them. This moment that passed between them…it was something that might have once filled Marinette with romantic hope. Now, though, it filled her with hope for a great friendship, for something amazing to come.

So she smiled at him. And when he smiled back, she knew everything would be okay.


	3. i will always love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, advice can be taken the wrong way.  
Good thing your friends will always be there to set you on the right path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy it!  
Please leave comments with your thoughts below.

Adrien was supposed to be getting to know Marinette, not the other way around. But even as he thought this, he felt a smile grow on his lips.

Maybe you didn’t need to know to hear all the stories a person had to know who they were. He might not know every little thing about her, but he knew a lot. He knew who she was, in her soul, and that was most important. He still wanted to hear all her stories, though.

Plagg floated to Adrien’s desk and gave him a smirk. “Even the waiter knows your in love with Marinette. Everyone can see it.”

Adrien rolled his eyes. “I’m not in love with Marinette, Plagg. I’m in love with Ladybug. Marinette is just a friend.”

“Oh,” his kwami questioned. “So you touch all your friends like that?”

The teen paused, then slumped back in his chair, burying his face into his hands. “I don’t even realize sometimes. She must think I’m…” He trailed off.

And it was the truth. Adrien didn’t think about it when he placed a hand on his friends shoulder or when he hugged them for too long or when some might perceive a platonic touch as more. To him, it was platonic. He knew that some might see it as weird, but he never saw it that way. Every time he and Nino fist bumped, or threw an arm around the other it made Adrien’s heart warm. All of Alya’s hugs and pats on the back made him feel comforted. When Ladybug scratched under his chin or messed with his hair he knew he was loved.

That’s what it was with Marinette. A platonic sort of love. Maybe it was too soon to claim he loved his friends, but he did. When Adrien’s home was cold and empty of love, it was nice to know he had his friends to go to. And he was sure his friends loved him too, even Chloe in her own special way.

And Marinette…well, despite thinking she disliked him not too long ago, after today, he was starting to think maybe that had never been the case. She clearly cared about him. It was something that made his heart pound, a smile threaten to escape.

After seeing Marinette care for her friends, see how she loved them, and thinking he would never receive that attention…it felt incredible to know he was wrong.

Still, maybe she didn’t want his touched, platonic or not, maybe they were weird to her.

Plagg patted his shoulder gently. “Hey, look, don’t feel too bad, kid. Are you being too touchy with Marinette? I can’t answer that, only she can. Maybe just take it down a notch, let her take a lead on this friendship, okay? Besides, she’s still your friend. She won’t hate you for one mistake.”

Adrien nodded. “I hope you’re right, Plagg. Thanks.” He rubbed his kwami’s head gently with a finger and laughed softly when Plagg purred. Even though his kwami could be grumpy a lot of the times, Adrien knew Plagg cared for him.

Despite all his oddities, Adrien knew his friends didn’t mind. That was the thought that always made him smile.

He had a photoshoot later that day, and when he finally got home, he was exhausted. It was just his luck, really, that an Akuma would attack when he was finally resting.

It was some girl who had gotten into an argument with her parents about grades, or school, or something like that. It was usually some generic thing that could be resolved, except Hawkmoth always managed to take advantage of those people.

Ladybug was already mid-battle when he arrived.

“Hello, my lady, you look beautiful as usual,” he greeted, reaching for her hand, he brushed a Kidd onto it.

She rolled her eyes, and pushed him away by his nose. “Chat Noir, we have a job to do!”

He watched as she swung away. She seemed to be feeling better, but there was still something…dimmed about her. He followed her, determined to ask her after they defeated the Akuma.

It was an easy battle, and after they comforted the girl, Chat Noir waved Ladybug over to a rooftop nearby.

When she landed, she put her hands on her hips. “Is something wrong?” There was a clinical look in her eyes as she observed the surroundings andthen her partner. It was the same look she got every time there was an Akuma and she was trying to solve the problem.

Now that he thought about it, it was the same look _Marinette _got when she had a problem on her hands she was trying to solve. Huh.

“No problem, LB. I just wanted to see how you were doing,” he replied, giving her a soft smile.

She seemed to deflate at that, but not in a bad way. Being a superhero was incredible and came with a freedom that nothing else could give, but it also came with a million responsibilities.It always felt nice to be able to relax, knowing that, for the moment at least, there were no problems.

She straightened then, and gave him a quick grin. “Yeah, actually, I took your advice. I’m pushing my feelings aside to be friends with him.”

Chat frowned, replaying his previous words in his head. “Wait. I didn’t say you should push aside your feelings.”

She frowned back. “Well, no, you didn’t. I just…I mean, I assumed-”

He shook his head, let out a groan. “Maybe I need a little practice doling out advice. What I meant was, if it’s easier for you, if you know it’ll cause you less pain, then maybe it was time to move on from those romantic feelings and try being friends. If you have to push aside your feelings, if it’s causing you the same amount of pain, then maybe this boy shouldn’t be in your life at all.”

Ladybug looked at the ground, eyebrow furrowed. Then she looked up at him, her gaze sticking him to the spot. Every time he saw her eyes, blue like the sky on a sunny day, it struck him right in the heart. “Is that what you did?”

He startled. “I…what?”

She bit her lip. “Are you pushing aside your feelings to be friends with me?” She twisted her hands, a guilty look on her face. He could see it pained her, the idea of him being in pain, and it only made him love her more.

“Hey,” he said gently, as he took her hands in his own. “You’re not hurting me. I want…you being in my life is the most important thing to me. I know…I won’t deny my feelings for you, but they go deeper than that. I want you to be happy, that’s what makes me happy. If being friends with you is what I get, it’s still more than what anyone deserves.”

Her eyes widened, and then she smiled at him, something soft and lovely that set his heart thundering. She pulled one hand free to reach up and cup his face. He leaned into her touch, eyes shutting.

“Oh, _mon chaton_,” she whispered. Suddenly he felt something soft brush against his cheek, and his eyes flew open right as she was pulling away, a soft blush on her face. “Thank you.”

She took a step back. “I didn’t mean to say that I was pushing my feelings away, or hurting myself. I’m…I’m glad I’m doing this. It feels good, to be able to comfort someone, have conversations with someone, and not have anything get in the way.”

Chat nodded solemnly, pretending he was feeling faint from the fact that she had just kissed him.

“What about you, did you take my advice the wrong way,” she questioned.

“I don’t think it’s possible to take ‘get to know her better’ the wrong way,” he teased, a soft smile on his face.

She rolled her eyes, but there was a matching smile on her face. “Well, how is it going?”

He considered the question. He thought about Marinette, smiling at him, crying for him, always, _always_, there for him. He smiled. “It’s going really good.”

“I’m glad,” she replied. She glanced at him again, seemed ready to say more, but then her earrings were beeping. “I have to go. Thanks, Chat Noir.” Then she was gone.

One second passed, then another, and another. Chat fell to the ground, one hand touching his heated cheek. A smile bloomed on his face. “Wow,” he whispered.

He couldn’t deny there was still a pang in his chest at the thought of this other mystery boy, but those thoughts weren’t in his head right now. All he was thinking about was the(somewhat familiar) scent of flowers and cookies, and the feel of her lips on his cheek.

She had _kissed _him. And this time, it was one they would both remember.


	4. sometimes it's easy(even when it's not)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette finds clarity in herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
I hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading!  
Please leave comments with your thoughts below.

Marinette was running ragged.

She’d woken up at five this morning to the sound of chaos. Her parents had been rushing around the kitchen, panicking after someone had called in an order that had to be ready that afternoon. Normally her parents wouldn’t do something at such late notice, but the customer had offered a good amount of money with the claim that his son had highly recommended the place and he had decided to order from their bakery for a very important event.

She had nearly snorted. Using the words ‘very important’ to describe anything always showed how highly the customer thought of themselves. Still…he had offered a _lot _of money. So Marinette had offered to help, naturally, and they had somehow managed to complete it in time.

Now she was alone behind the counter as her parents delivered the order. She had offered to do it, but her parents had shared a look.

“It’s not that we don’t trust you…,” her mother began. “It’s just that this particular place might be…difficult for you to deliver at,” her father finished.

Marinette had raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Her parents were being oddly cryptic and she figured she wouldn’t be able to get a good answer out of them if she questioned them.

So she had stayed behind to help the customers who had been coming. After lunch break, things had died down, so she tapped her nails against the glass counter, head resting on her other hand, and closed her eyes.

Her thoughts wandered to the previous night, to when she had kissed Chat Noir. On the cheek, she clarified. Not that it mattered, she told herself, ignoring the blush spreading up her face. He was just a friend. She felt a pang in her chest, remembering the other blonde in her life who said that very same thing about her.

Everyone chased after another person, heart in their hands, never realizing they were being chased as well. Wouldn’t it be incredible if two people would go to each other? If only…her thoughts began to wander, Chat Noir and Adrien taking form in her head, and her heart began to ache.

Her eyes snapped open. These were dangerous thoughts, thoughts she shouldn’t allow, because…but why not?

Her phone began to ring at that moment, and she grabbed it, thankful for the distraction.

“Are you still by yourself at the bakery,” Alya asked before Marinette could even say hello.

“Yup,” she replied as she swiped a cookie from the glass container. “My parents should be back soon, though.”

“You want to hang out later,” her the blogger asked.

“Yeah, sure! I’ll see you then,” Marinette replied, taking a bite out of the cookie.

“Great. Also, girl, there may or may not be someone on their way to visit you at this moment,” her friend said, and Marinette could tell Alya was smiling.

Eyebrows furrowed, she swallowed her bite. “Who is it?”

“Oh, you’re cutting off. Bye!”

Marinette glared at her phone as she took another bite. Placing it down on the counter, she narrowed her eyes at the clock. Hopefully her parents would arrive before whatever Alya’s surprise was came.

She heard the door open as she took another bite. Turning, she began to choke when she was who was walking over to her.

“Marinette! Are you okay,” Luka asked, worry clouding his face.

She nodded, slamming her fist to her chest. “I’m…fine,” she coughed out. When she had finally coughed or swallowed the remains of the cookie, she turned to the boy, her face surely some shade of crimson.

He gave her an easy smile. “I was talking to Alya and she mentioned that you would be here on your own. I thought you might appreciate some company.”

She avoided his gaze, thinking about the last time she had spoken to him alone, when he had confessed his feelings. “That’s…really nice.” And it was. But then why had she been so disappointed when it had been Luka who had walked through the door. Who else would it have been?

He seemed to understand where her thoughts were heading, though, because he nodded. “She didn’t tell you?”

Marinette gave him an apologetic glance. “She told me someone was coming, I just…”

“Hoped it would be someone else,” he finished. He didn’t look hurt, though, just understanding. It made Marinette think about how she was supposed to be moving on from Adrien, about how things might be different in another world, about how Luka was the mature, perfect person for her to move on with.

And yet…something held her back, something told her if she was moving on, maybe there was another boy, a better option. She shoved the picture of Chat Noir out of her head as it popped up at that.

Focusing back on Luka, she shook her head. “No, it’s great that you’re here! I was dying of boredom.”

He gave her a knowing smile, but said nothing, just leaned against the counter in front of her.

“So how have you been,” she asked, offering him a cookie, which he took with a smile.

“I wrote a new song last night. I think it’s really good, and Juleka agrees,” he smiled as he said it, got a faraway look in his eyes that he often did when he talked about music.

She understood that. She was the same way about her designs. “That’s great! Maybe I can hear it sometime.”

He nodded. “I would love that.” Something flickered in his eyes, as he leaned closer to her over the counter. Marinette felt her face redden, but she didn’t pull away. He reached over and brushed her cheek with a finger. “You had some crumbs,” he explained, softly.

She said nothing, hardly breathing, and, again, she thought about how _easy _it would be. But it wouldn’t be fair to either of them. Because even though she liked Luka, her heart belonged to another. And even if she was supposed to be moving on from Adrien, it wasn’t that simple. Then…no, she wouldn’t think about her leather-clad partner. Her life was complicated enough as it was. Even if the thought of him…it made her heart pound just the slightest bit faster.

She pulled away, apologetic smile on her face even as the words that came out of her were, “Thanks, Luka.”

He nodded, pulled away. She could see a slight disappointment on his face, but, more than that, he seemed to want to see her happy. Marinette could only hope he would find that same happiness.

“I hope he knows what he has,” the boy said. She didn’t ask who he was talking about. They both already knew. She smiled at him, voice soft as she replied, “And I hope she does too. Whoever she ends up being.”

They both smiled at each other, and things were right as a bond fell in place, a friendship that would be long-lasting.

The next day at school, it was, oddly enough, _Alya _who noticed the difference. She had leaned over to her friend and whispered, “Adrien’s acting pretty weird.”

Marinette’s head perked up as she looked at the blonde seated in front of her. But he looked the same as always, seated straight, hair prettily styled, clothes ironed and clean. “He seems fine to me,” she whispered.

But the reporter had shook her head, and nodded her head towards him. “Just pay closer attention.”

_Pay closer attention to Adrien_? Marinette had thought. _Is that even possible_? But she had done as her friend said, and she realized he was acting different. He was more polite, reserved…but only with Marinette.

She felt her stomach sink, a familiar panic settling over her. He knew. He knew she loved him and know he wanted to avoid her and she must seem like the biggest idiot in the world and he must think she was weird and oh no she had kissed him-

She took a deep breath. She couldn’t let these thoughts overcome her. She was Marinette, tough and brave and Ladybug. She could handle anything. Even if that was Adrien realizing she loved him and reacting horribly to it.

Marinette leaned against a row of lockers in an empty hallway, and closed her eyes. Life had been much less complicated before becoming Ladybug, before Adrien had moved to this school. When she thought about it, though, she wouldn’t change a thing.

Adrien was amazing and she wanted him in her life, in any form she could have it. It was like how Chat had described it. Sometimes, a love runs deeper than romantic feelings. Sometimes, people were meant to be together, and it might take some time to figure out the boundaries, but eventually it was clear.

And her anxieties…he would never react like that to her. She knew that. He was kind, he was better than that. And she was better than letting these feelings control her.

With a determined mind, she said to herself, “When I open my eyes, I will be brave.”

And she opened her eyes-

-to be met with bright, green eyes staring right into hers.


	5. you've always been the one(even if i don't know it yet)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien starts to wonder about love and friends and what he really knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!   
I hope you like this chapter, thanks for reading!  
Please leave comment with your thoughts below.

Adrien was exhausted. But his stomach and tastebuds were happier than they had ever been before. Usually, he was on a strict eating regime.

But yesterday there had been a gala at his fathers house, a small one, and his father had hired Marinette’s parents-at Adrien’s request, of course.

Adrien’s heart had been singing, joy at the food he had eaten and the leftovers he had eaten today. Although a part of him had been slightly saddened to realize that Marinette would not be helping deliver the food, he had still been happy to see her parents.

“Adrien,” Marinette’s mother had exclaimed, throwing her arms around him. It was warm and wonderful, and the part of him that was still hurting from his mother healed slightly.

He had greeted them with a smile and asked where Marinette was.

Marinette’s mother gave him a knowing smile, but had simply said, “She stayed home to help with the bakery.”

Adrien thought back on this now as he walked down the empty hallway. Marinette was so kind, so wonderful, so hard-working. He was so grateful to have her in his life, to have someone so incredible to look up to, and to be friends with.

He turned and corner and saw Marinette leaning against a row of lockers, eyes shut, and arms wrapped around herself, protectively.

He walked up to her, but she didn’t seem to hear him. She looked so fragile, so unlike the strong girl he knew, that for a second he felt the overwhelming urge to wrap his arms around her, and hold her close.

His hand reached up on his own and waved in the air for a moment before he dropped it back down. He shouldn’t keep touching her like that. No matter how tempting it was.

He was about to ask if she was okay when Marinette suddenly straightened. He watched in curiosity as her lips parted.

“When I open my eyes,” she said, voice barely audible. “I will be brave.

His lips quirked up. There was something so endearing about her, every action she did like nothing he’d ever seen before. Marinette was unique, a puzzle never before solved, and everything in Adrien urged him to solve her, to know her ins and outs, to learn everything he could about her.

Then she opened her eyes. For a second, one quiet moment, they simple stared into each others eyes. She had such beautiful eyes, the bright gorgeous blue of the sunniest sky. When he looked into her eyes, he felt calm, happy, and he didn’t want to look away.

But then that second passed, and a blush was spreading over Marinette’s face before she jumped back and slammed her head into the lockers behind her. He jumped back, before wincing at the loud sound that echoed off the walls.

“Ouch,” she muttered, rubbing her head. Once again, he had hurt her. Once again, his hand raised, to comfort her, to help her. It hovered in the air besides them and they both looked at it before he slowly dropped it.

“I’m sorry, Marinette,” he said, and he truly was. He had hoped to never hurt the girl again and yet here he was.

Something in her gaze softened, and she smiled at him as she shook her head. “It’s okay, Adrien. I’m just really clumsy.” Then her face grew more red, somehow. She still had a soft smile on her face, but he could see mortification in her eyes. “So much for bravery, huh?”

She was embarrassed because he had heard her say that. Something in his chest tightened, and the urge to comfort her grew. He shook his head. “Marinette, you’re one of the bravest persons I know. I’d say your bravery is on par with that of Ladybug.”

Her smile grew slightly at that. “But not as brave as Chat Noir, huh?”

Adrien felt himself blush now as he rubbed the back of his neck, trying to push the redness down. “I don’t…I think you’re _much _more brave than Chat Noir.”

She frowned at that, sharpness in her eyes. “Chat Noir is braver than anyone I know. He’s the strongest person I know, and he’s incredible.”

His eye widened, and his heart sped up. She thought that about _him_? He thought about her declaring her love for Chat Noir, not that long ago, but this was something fiercer, this was something…_more_. “Oh,” he breathed, because he wasn’t sure what else he could say.

She raised an eyebrow at him before shaking her head. “Besides, everyone shows bravery in different ways. Ladybug and Chat Noir are brave in different ways than civilians.”

Adrien stared at her, wondering about the girl in front of him. For a moment he felt something strike him, a bolt of familiarity of recognition, and he considered this. But then the moment passed and he realized that he didn’t talk to Marinette enough. He didn’t know her as well as he wanted to.

He nodded. “You’re right. We all show bravery in different ways.” She smiled at him and he smiled back. He was about to ask her something, anything really if it would get her to continue talking, but then she was looking up and waving at someone.

He looked up to see Alya and Nino walking towards them. The couple came to a stop in front of their friends and smiled.

“Hey guys. We’ve been looking for you everywhere. What exactly have you two been doing,” Alya gave them both a suggestive look.

Marinette glared at her friend, and shook her head. “Alya,” she hissed.

But Adrien smiled and shook his head. “We just ran into each other over here. Why were you guys looking for us?”

Nino threw an arm around the blonde. “To eat lunch, dude. I am starving.” He patted his stomach for emphasis. They all laughed and began walking back.

“Nino and I were talking,” Alya began as she hooked her arm through Marinette’s. “We should watch a movie this weekend!”

Adrien could already feel disappointment pooling in his stomach. “I don’t think my father would allow it.”

His friends exchanged sad looks with each other and he felt himself droop slightly. Surprisingly, it was Marinette who comforted him. She patted his shoulder and smiled at him. “We’ll figure something out, okay? As long as you aren’t busy, we’ll find a way to all hang out.”

He smiled gratefully at her, even more grateful for the calmness her touch brought. “Okay.”

As the quartet continued walking on, Adrien felt a genuine smile come onto his face. These were his friends and he was so happy to have them. They would always be there for him. He glanced at Marinette out of the corner of his eye. His life may not be perfect, but no ones was. And Marinette always made it better, she brought a light to his life like sunshine.

She seemed to sense him looking because she turned and met his gaze. A slight blush settled over her face, but she smiled at him. He smiled back. He wanted nothing more than to reach over and hold her hand, to convey how important she was to him. He settled for brushing his hand against her slightly and then turned back to face forward.

Marinette stumbled slightly and they all turned to look at her, concerned. Her face was even more red than it had been before. She waved a hand in the air. “Clumsy,” she said, as way of explanation.

Adrien smiles. “And brave.” She smiled back, a soft look in her eyes that, for some reason, made his heart speed up.

“What are you two talking about,” Alya asked, eyes narrowed. The blonde considered explaining, but he didn’t want to share the moment he had with Marinette. It seemed she didn’t want that either because shook her head before looking at Alya.

Marinette gave her friend a sly smile before answering, “It’s an inside joke.”

And, he really didn’t know why, but his heart began thundering when she gave him a wink. He felt a blush come onto his face. No one seemed to notice except for Alya who gave him a knowing smile, but said nothing, simply counting her previous conversation with Marinette.

Adrien looked down at the ground. Marinette was his friend, he knew that now. But then…why was she starting to affect him in a way only Ladybug did?


	6. sometimes you need to talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien finally talk about their relationship.   
Also, some other confrontations ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!   
This chapter is kind of long, but I didn't want to separate the pieces because I wanted this to all be in Marinette's POV because its really overwhelming and that important for the next chapter in her POV.   
Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy!  
Please leave comment with you thoughts below!

Adrien was still acting weird. Marinette knew she should be grateful for this distance, and she knew she should be using this as an opportunity to move on, but she couldn’t. For such a long time she’d been used to Adrien taking up a huge portion of her thoughts.

And now…it wasn’t a simple thing, to remove someone from ones heart. If she were being honest, it wasn’t even something she wanted to do. It was something she felt she _had _to do. She _wanted _to be friends with Adrien. She wanted a good relationship with him, she wanted to be there for him, and she wanted the comfort of being able to go with him for problems. She didn’t…

Marinette cut herself off. Okay, well, she thought about it for a second. She didn’t need someone like that because she had Chat Noir. But then there were all the complications of her relationship with Chat Noir, most of which she didn’t want to dwell on. Not that her relationship with Adrien was turning out to be any simpler.

She couldn’t help herself from thinking about him, and wondering about his actions. She didn’t want to believe it or believe Adrien could act for such reasons, but the only logical explanation for his actions was that he had grown uncomfortable with her. And the only reason for that was that he had come to understand that she liked him, and he didn’t like that.

Alya noticed what was wrong, and pulled her away after class. “Okay. What’s going on? I haven’t seen you like this since Adrien asked you for help asking out Kagami. Plus there’s the weirdness that has been how he’s acting lately.”

Marinette leaned forward on the bench, elbow on her knees and face in her hands. “It’s…complicated.” She expected her friend, the journalist, to press her on the issue. Except those were just expectations for the journalist she knew. Her friend, however, rested a hand on her shoulder.

“Look,” Alya began. “You know you can always trust me. I understand if you don’t want to tell me, but I’m your best friend and I’ll always be here for you. Whenever you need me.”

Marinette turned and gave a grateful smile to her friend. It lifted her up and gave her the courage she needed. So, with one final deep breath, she began to explain to Alya everything that had occurred at the wax museum.

Alya pushed her glasses up on her nose as she frowned. Marinette had finished telling her story a few minutes ago and was now nervously waiting for her friend to give her advice. But then she just couldn’t take it anymore and she just blurted, “Well?”

Alya turned to her a friend. “Okay. So. This is totally not your fault. It’s also not Adrien’s fault either. It’s just…something that happened. I’m not sure why you had the idea to act like it was a play and make it dramatic, but you know what? We can save that conversation for another day. As for Adrien knowing you like him…it sounds to me like he’s just still confused on the relationship the two of you have. And honestly…that’s kind of understandable. You’re kind of a mess around him.”

Marinette nodded. When her friend explained it, it was so easy to understand. She was surprised she hadn’t seen it that way sooner. When it came to love, Marinette’s heart and head and angst and hope all mixed up and nothing truly made sense. She briefly wondered if love did make sense once you and the one you loved were together, completely and finally. She felt a yearning for that, but she pushed it away.

Turning to her friend she nodded again. “You’re right. I guess…I guess it’s time to clear things up.”

Alya’s eyebrows furrowed in concern. “You’re going to tell him how you feel?”

Those words alone, the suggestion, sent Marinette’s heart thundering, head spinning. Could she even manage to do that? But she set her shoulders in a determined stance. “I think I have to. For both Adrien and I to ever be able to…well, I’m not quite sure what would happen after, but I’m sure to would be better than this.” …eventually.

Alya nodded, understanding as always, and gave her friend a brief hug. Into Marinette’s ear, she whispered, “Good luck, then. Now’s your chance.” Then she was gone leaving Marinette to turn and see Adrien standing a few feet away, looking down at his phone.

She bit her lip. Could she do this? Could she actually do this? She supposed it wasn’t really a choice anymore. It was something she needed to do. Taking a deep breath, she stood up and took a step forward.

At that exact moment, Lila came around the corner and, after taking one glance at both teens, glared at Marinette. Then she put a friendly smile on her face and walked over to Adrien. She made to put an arm around him, but he turned a moment before and stepped back.

His eyes widened slightly in surprise as he noticed the girl, then he turned and saw Marinette. Giving her a soft smile and small wave that sent her heart racing again, he turned back to Lila. “Lila. Hi.” It did not sound cheerful.

“Adrien,” she crooned. “What are you doing here so late after school?” She reached for him again, but he pulled back, and annoyance flickered in her eyes before she schooled her features.

“I stayed back to help with tutoring. I was just about to leave, my driver is almost here,” he answered.

Lila’s face brightened and she took a step towards him. “Do you think I could go home with you again?” Her eyes flickered to Marinette as if just then noticing her. “Oh, Marinette! I didn’t see you standing there. You weren’t eavesdropping on our conversation, were you?” Lila made it sound teasing but there was a sharp knife in her eyes and words that made it clear one wrong move would end it all.

Marinette gritted her teeth. “No.” It was all she was willing to say because, really, she didn’t think it would be appropriate to say such vulgar things when a teacher could walk around the corner at any given moment.

Lila’s smile grew. “Oh, don’t be upset. I was only joking. Unless…are you jealous? About me going home with Adrien, I mean?”

Marinette was a second away from launching herself at Lila and showing the girl just how much damage Ladybug could inflict without the suit when Adrien interrupted. “You’re not going home with me, Lila. Marinette had nothing to be jealous about.”

Both girls turned to look at the blonde. He only had eyes for Marinette though, pleading with her through his beautiful green eyes. _Don’t believe her_, he seemed to say. _I’m here. I won’t leave you. I’m on your side._ She felt something in her loosen and unconsciously. Neither of them noticed Lila’s eyes narrow, fists clench, until she schemed up her next evil plan and reached for Adrien’s arm. This time he didn’t notice in time to pull away.

Both teens looked at Lila as she smiled sweetly. “What do you mean, Adrien? Why wouldn’t I come over when we had so much fun the last time?” She said it with so much suggestion and certainty behind her words that for a horrible second, Marinette believed her. But then she remembered that Lila was a liar and Adrien did not believe those lies.

Disgust filled Adriens face before he schooled his featured. Too late, though, because both girls had noticed, one with joy, the other with absolute fury. “Actually, Lila, I didn’t enjoy you lying your way into my house and staying when you weren’t invited. So I wouldn’t enjoy that happening again.”

He pulled away and walked over to Marinette before placing an arm around her and drawing her close. “I would prefer if you stayed away from me. You should stay away from Marinette too. I think it would be best.” Then, without even waiting to see the other girls reaction, he turned and walked away. Marinette, still wrapped under his arm, turned with him. A smile grew on her face and she saw a matching one in his. She opened her mouth, to thank him or laugh she didn’t know, but it seemed Lila wasn’t done.

“I warned you,” a whisper was heard. They both turned. “I warned you what would happen and you didn’t care! But you will.”

Adrien gave the girl an incredulous look, anger visible in his eyes. “What are you saying, Lila? Did you _threaten _Marinette?” He turned to Marinette, voice chanting and softening as he whispered, “Did she threaten you?”

Both girls ignored him, though as they glared at each other. Finally, Marinette took a step forward, out of the comfort of Adrien’s arm and into her own strength. Back straight, chin tilted up, and a determined expression on her face, she shook her head. “Lila, you don’t scare me. You can warm me all you want, but my true friends will stay by my side, no matter what lies you spread about me. And if they believe you…” She shrugged. “Then they weren’t my true friends after all, and I’ll be thankful you rid me of them. And you would deserve their friendship.”

With that, she took Adrien’s hand in her own and pulled him out of the school, ignoring Lila’s words.

When they were past the entrance and down the stops she stopped suddenly. She had just faced Lila, the villain in her civilian life, and Adrien had been by her side the entire time. It felt familiar, almost like-she was holding Adrien’s hand.

With a gasp, she dropped it and looked at the ground. “Sorry,” she murmured.

He shook his head. “Its okay.” They were both silent for a moment until he went and opened his car door. He was leaving, Her heart fell. Maybe Alya had been wrong. But then he turned to her, a soft smile on his face. “How about I give you a ride home?”

She nodded.

That had been a while ago and they hadn’t spoken the entire time. Marinette had been trying to gather her bravery to tell him her feelings less than an hour ago, but that seemed almost a lifetime ago now. And completely inappropriate after what had just occurred. She had stared out the window the entire time, and it felt exactly like the last ride.

Occasionally, she could feel Adrien looking at her, but he didn’t say anything. And then they were at Marinette’s house, and there wasn’t much else to say.

“Um,” Marinette gripped the door handle. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” She opened the door, but was stopped by a hand at her elbow.

“Wait.” It was all he said and it was all he had to say because it was him. She closed the door and sat back, looking at her hands.

After a moment, Adrien shook his head. She turned to look at him as he said, “I’ve been trying to figure out where things went so wrong that you thought you couldn’t tell me she threatened you.

Marinette let out a cry of protest, but he shook his head again, continuing. “I told you that I knew, and I thought it was enough, but it wasn’t, and I never should have expected you to be okay with that. I’m so sorry, Marinette. You deserve better than that, you deserve better than this whole situation.” He hunched over, his hands covering his face. Through them, he whispered, “You deserve better than me.”

She sat there stunned. He thought…she shamed herself for ever thinking that he would avoid her and moved to sit closer to him until their knees touched She placed a hand on his back and it briefly reminded her of all the times she had comforted Chat before she shook it away.

“Hey,” she said softly. “Don’t blame yourself.”

He pulled his face from his hands and met her gaze. She hadn’t realized how close they were sitting, but she didn’t pull away, even as a blush began to warm up her face.

She continued, giving him a soft smile. “You being there for me _is _enough. Or, well, it was. And I appreciate it! More than you could ever know. Even when it wasn’t enough, it helped me, like a ray of sunshine through the darkness. But then…things just got a little bit harder. And I didn’t tell you…I just didn’t want to cause a huge problem.”

Because she was Ladybug, and she had to be mature. It was hard sometimes, so hard, but it was all worth it, always worth it.

Adrien shook his head rapidly. “No, Marinette, I was wrong. She’s causing a huge problem, not you. She doesn’t get to keep doing this. She doesn’t get to threaten you.” Anger flared in his eyes, hot and fierce, and a part of Marinette was thrilled to see how much he cared for her. Okay, she wouldn’t lie. _All _of her was thrilled to see it.

But she shook her head. “There are ways to deal with it, Adrien. We needn’t stoop to her level. I’m capable of fighting any battle. I can handle her.”

Something flickered in Adrien’s eyes, something that looked suspiciously like adoration. It flickered and then it came back at full force and Marinette was so taken aback, her breath caught in her throat.

“I know you can, Marinette. You’re _amazing_. You don’t have to do it only, though. I’ll be here for you. I can be your partner, through any battle.” He gave her a crooked smile. She wasn’t sure why, but she got the feeling that he already was.

Marinette wanted to kiss him so much in that moment that she forced herself to pull away, and the heat between them faded. They both stared at the ground for a moment, before she remembered something. “Wait, is that why you’ve been acting so…_formal _around me lately? Because you think I deserve better than…” She couldn’t even finish it for how absurd it was.

He rubbed the back of his neck. “So you noticed that, huh?”

She gave him a bewildered look. “Of course I noticed. I always notice you, Adrien.” She wondered if she had gone too far as both teens blushed, and she missed the look that passed through his eyes.

But Adrien shook his head. “I was just…I was worried that…” He glanced up at her and she gave him an encouraging smile. He finished, “I was worried that I was being too touchy with you.”

For a second she was silent. Then her head was being thrown back as laughter erupted from her. He thought she minded that? She could never get enough of his touches. She stopped laughing when she saw an embarrassed look in his eyes.

She shook her head. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to laugh. It’s just…Adrien, you’re one of my closest friends. I hope you would feel comfortable enough with me to act as you want.”

He gave her a dubious look. “Really?”

She proved it by placing a hand over his to prove it. “Really.”

He beamed at her. “I’m so glad to hear you say that. I was just worried, after we ate at the cafe, that I might have gotten too close to you.

Marinette smiled gently at him. She knew a part of her was going to hurt at some of the words she had to say next, but she pushed the pain away and focused on the joy. “Adrien, it’s okay. I don’t mind. Except…well, maybe next time you touch someones face like that and lean in so close, make sure you want to be more than friends with this person. Those are some…it just sends a certain type of message.”

He gave her a sheepish smile. “Noted. Make sure I have a message to send and that the person receives that message.”

She looked down at her hands, feeling her hearts squeeze as she thought about the girl he loved, the one he would most likely be sending those messages to. But then he was beaming at her, and throwing his arms around her as he pulled her into a hug. He was warm and smelled like home.

“This is okay, right,” Adrien asked, voice slightly hesitant.

“Yeah,” she replied as she gently wrapped her arms around him. “This is okay.”

And it really was.

Until he pulled away, eyebrows furrowed.

Marinette stared up at him, concern brewing inside her. “Are you okay,” she asked. Then, “You can tell me what’s wrong, you know that, right?”

He gave her a small smile. “I know I can. I trust you.” His smile fell, though, and he looked down at his feet, unsure. When he looked back up at her, determination was in his eyes. “Since we’re on the topic of our relationship, do you think you could tell me why you’re always so nervous around me?”


	7. sometimes things fall into place only to break apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien come to understand that sometimes the truth isn't so simple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!  
thanks for reading, i hope you enjoy!  
please leave comments below with your thoughts!

Adrien had spent so much of his life being looked at. But being looked at was vastly different from being _seen_. And then Ladybug came into his life. Chat Noir was a part of his truest self and she saw that and she liked him and she understood. And it felt amazing. He had thought nothing could feel better.

Until today.

_I always notice you, Adrien_

Marinette saw him. And his heart threatened to burst, and his soul felt full. It was like not realizing you had wandered off until you were completely lost and then she found him. Something in him shifted at that, he could feel it, but he wasn’t quite sure what it was.

But that was something to worry about later. For now, he and Marinette were having a much needed conversation about their relationship.

The words had just spilled out of him, because he had found that he could trust Marinette, completely, and he didn’t have to hold back. But at the shocked look on her face, he wondered if maybe he should at least worded things differently. “I’m sorry,” he blurted. “I didn’t meant to say it so bluntly. I just…I was wondering why you’re so uncomfortable around me.”

Marinette looked down at her hands and a sadness entered her eyes, a sadness he wanted so badly to erase. “No,” she said, in a voice so soft he could barely hear it. “You’re right. I was meaning to talk to you about this anyway.”

He didn’t look away from her. He hadn’t meant to make her sad or uncomfortable or anything else like that, but he had to know. He wanted to be secure in their friendship because he wanted Marinette in his life. And, sure, he already had her in his life, but he wanted _more_. He wanted to be able to go to her for anything and for her to know that she could trust him. He wanted-

She shook her head, meeting his gaze, and his thoughts were stunned to silence. There was a sadness in her eyes, but there was also something more, something deeper and more intimate that made a flush spread up his neck.

“Adrien, I’ve never been uncomfortable with you. I’ve never disliked you. But you’re right, you’re not a friend to me,” she began. He felt his heart drop at that, but she placed her hand on his arm and shook her head.

Marinette gave him a soft smile as she said, “Let me explain. The day I met you, I thought you were putting gum in my seat. I was horrified to think there was another Chloe out there, but you weren’t. Later, in the rain, you gave me your umbrella, but it was more than that. That umbrella was your friendship, your kindness, and so much more. You couldn’t know, but that kindness means so much to me.”

“I just wanted to talk to you,” he said. “I just couldn’t stand the idea of you hating me. I’ve dealt with it before, people not liking my fame or status or life, but with you…it was different. For some reason, the thought of you thinking I was a horrible person was more than I could bear.”

Her eyes widened slightly in surprise before she gave him another smile. “Oh, Adrien. You really don’t know, do you?”

Adriens eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He didn’t know what? Before he could ask, though, she was continuing.

“You are the kindest soul I have ever met. When you gave me that umbrella, I accepted it. When I accepted it, I was accepting giving you my heart, and you’ve owned it ever since.”

For a moment, the words didn’t register. Then they hit him, and it was like someone had slammed their fist into his heart, and he _understood_. She…Marinette loved him. He let out a shaky breath.

“You’re so kind and brave and smart. I can see sometimes how you think you’re alone, but you’re not. You don’t know that, though, and, more than anything, I’ve always wanted to make you understand. I see you, and I understand. I wish you could see how amazing you are,” she finished, voice going back to a soft whisper. She wasn’t looking at him now, but looking at her hands again. The smile on her face was now tinted with a sadness.

He didn’t know what to say. He wanted to reach over and touch her and hold her, but he held himself back. He loved…Ladybug.

Even if Marinette’s words seemed to reach inside him and caress his heart. Even if when he looked at her he saw sunshine and felt a fullness, a warmth that no one else could give him. Even if something in him yearned to reach out to her, so much so that it was nearly impossible to ignore it.

But he pushed all that away, because right now there was only one thing that mattered, and that was not hurting Marinette.

Adrien felt something in him crack at what he was about to do. “Marinette, I think you’re amazing. But, you know I love someone else.”

She nodded and when she met his gaze there was something resigned in her eyes. “I know, Adrien. I didn’t tell you this because I hoped…I told you so you could understand. I told you so that maybe we could move on from this together and become better friends. More than anything, I want to be able to be there for you, whenever you need someone. And I hope…one day it could be me you come to, when you need someone.”

An invisible fist clenched at his heart. “I…of course, we can still be friends. And, I already see you as that person.”

She turned to him and her expression softened. Suddenly she was reaching over and throwing her arms around him in a quick hug. Before he could wrap his arms back around her, keep her warmth with him, or even hold her like he so wanted to, she was puling away.

Marinette gave him a small smile as she opened the door and stepped out of the car. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Adrien.” And then she was gone.  
And Adrien was alone, slumping against the seat, and, for some reason, feeling like he was the one with the broken heart.

Plagg was silent for a long time after that, and Adrien didn’t speak up either. He wasn’t sure if the kwami was trying to give him the space he needed or something else, but he didn’t ask.

Finally, though, Plagg spoke up. “Look, kid…it’s going to be okay.”

Adrien paused playing the piano, but didn’t look up. He nodded mutely.

“And,” the kwami continued. “I understand you’re in love with Ladybug, but…it’s clear you care about Marinette. Why don’t you even consider that she-”

The blonde cut him off with a shake of his head. “She’s just a friend, Plagg. I won’t lead her on.”

Plagg wasn’t done yet, though. “Would it be leading her on, though? Isn’t is possible you feel the same way about her?”

Adrien put his head down, mangled notes making horrible noises. He said nothing. Plagg patted his head gently. “Alright, kid, I’ll leave you alone.” And the kwami kept to his word.

He lost track of time as he kept his head pressed against the piano. It wasn’t comfortable, but he didn’t care. He must have fallen asleep because when he lifted his head to the ringing of his phone, it was dark outside.

“Hello,” he answered groggily. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Um, hello, who is this?” He kept his tone proper on the off chance it was someone his father had sent his way.

“Hey, dude, I’ve been texting you. Were you asleep?” It was Nino. He sounded like his usual self, a bit upbeat, but there was concern in his tone.

The blonde walked over to his sofa and collapsed against it. “Yeah, sorry. I must have accidentally fallen asleep. I’m surprised I didn’t wake up to your texts, though.”

“It’s fine.” Nino hesitated. He was silent for a moment, and Adrien felt a sort of dread sneak into him, certain of what was coming next. “So how have you been? How did the rest of your day go?”

Adrien looked outside his window, his gaze in a trance as the lights blinked against the night sky. “I’m…great.”

“Really?”

He sighed. “Alya told you then.”

Nino’s wince was almost audible. “Not…exactly. See, everyone knew that this was going to happen eventually-“

“What do you mean ‘everyone knew’?”

“Just that,” Nino hesitated again. “Marinette isn’t exactly subtle. And you’re sort of…oblivious.”

Adrien groaned as he ran a hand down his face. Great. It was just what he needed to hear.

Nino continued. “Don’t worry, though. No one will know that she…confessed. Alya and I didn’t even know for sure, but she had a hunch. So, well, she’s usually right.”

Adrien nodded. “She was right this time, at least.” He wasn’t sure about the ‘usually right’ thing, though, seeing as Alya believed multiple of Lila’s lies and defended her. He’d have to do something about that situation. He wouldn’t allow Lila to hurt Marinette. _Marinette_. The whole situation hit him at full force again. “I wish things were different.”

He wasn’t even sure what he meant by that, he just wished it. Nino seemed to understand, though, because he sighed. “It’ll be okay. Marinette is the strongest person I know. I know she’ll be okay and then you’ll be okay. Your friendship will survive this.”

“Thanks, Nino,” he sighed. “I have to go, but thanks. I’ll see you tomorrow.” His friend said by and then the blonde tossed his phone across the sofa.

It would be okay, everything would be okay, things would be okay.

But then why did Adrien feel like ever being okay again was impossible?


	8. and love can hurt you more than you know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a ball of angst. Love hurts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
Okay before people comment about this like I'm sure they will, don't worry! These kiddos are just going through heartbreak, and sometimes that makes you do dumb things! They will see the error in their ways! They will fix it! Marinette will understand that love is complicated etc!  
Now that we got that out of the way.   
Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy!   
Please leave comments with your thoughts below.

Marinette had worn her heart on her sleeve for as long as she could remember. Maybe it was foolish, considering that her life had been vastly different before Alya and Adrien had come to her school, but she had never been afraid.

She allowed the vulnerability, allowed the fear and pain because it meant the beautiful possibility of a love so pure and amazing.

Now, she wasn’t sure why she had been so certain this beautiful love would ever happen.

She wasn’t mad, of course not, and she had already known that Adrien loved another, but there had still been a small ember of hope in her, that, when burned out, left her feeling gutted and somewhat empty.

It hurt, it hurt, it hurt. It hurt more than she had thought it would, considering she had already known what had been going to happen. She had already been through the heartbreak after the wax museum, so she wasn’t sure why it wasn’t until now that she was sobbing into her pillow.

Tikki tried to comfort her, whispering soothing words, and caressing Marinette’s cheeks, but nothing could held her.

Alya had texted and Marinette had told her what had happened. Her best friend had been concerned and sorry, but, again, nothing could help Marinette.

She was simply grateful that her parents were too busy with the bakery to come up and check on her like they normally would.

A little while later she began to feel tired. A headache was forming and with it came annoyance. Annoyance with the world, with love, and, most of all, with herself.

“Tikki, spots on” she murmured and then Ladybug was swinging over the rooftops.

It seemed she wasn’t the only one who wanted a break from life because she ran into Chat Noir a few rooftops away. For a moment she considered leaving, not sure either of them was in the mood for company, but then he turned to her and she didn’t really have a choice.

Ladybug swung to him and landed a few feet away. She didn’t want him to see her red, puffy eyes. He squinted at her, though, and she knew he noticed. Being a superhero gave one perks like that. He didn’t ask, though, just patted the spot next to him.

Cautiously, she walked over to him. She hesitated for a moment, before she plopped down, a loud exhale escaping her when she landed on the ground.

They sat there, silent, both comforted simply by each others presence.

And then Chat asked, “What happened?” His voice was soft yet hard. A kindness in his words, wanting to comfort her and make her feel better, but also a promise to get revenge on whoever hurt her. A ghost of a smile appeared on her face at that.

“You know,” she began and her smile disappeared as she remembered. “I already knew. I _already knew_. He told me a while ago, and it hurt, but I continued. So then why does it hurt so much now?”

Suddenly, he was pulling her into his arms and his warmth surrounded her. She felt a hiccup in her chest, threatening to turn into a sob, but she pushed it down. She didn’t want to cry anymore. Leaning her head into his chest, she breathed him in.

Chat’s hands rubbed her back, claws gentle but still present in a way that made her shiver. She gripped his back under her hands, her fingers digging into him. She wanted the thick leather to be…less. She wanted to be able to feel him more fully, to know who he was, to-she pulled away. “Thanks, _mon chaton_,” she whispered, and she found that she was unable to meet his gaze.

He didn’t look away, though, and so, eventually, she had to look at him. His eyes were bright and had such intensity behind them she found it hard to breath for a moment. “Chat,” she breathed and it was a question.

He answered it by looking away and she released a breath. Then he said, “Ladybug, something happened today.”

Ladybug turned to him and saw the hunched shoulders, frowning mouth unable to give his usual smile, and sad eyes with none of the brightness they usually held. It made the pain in her chest squeeze a little bit harder. “What happened?”

He looked down at his hands. “The friend I was talking about. I found out why she acts the way she does. Or, well, acted the way she used to. She’s been different lately, but something was still off. So I asked, and…a part of me wishes I hadn’t.”

She didn’t know how she knew, but she knew the girl was in love with him. And she could see he loved her too, but he didn’t realize it yet. Maybe because…he met her gaze again and she knew she was right,

“I wish I knew your name,” he whispered. His eyes shone silver in the moonlight and he looked ethereal.

Usually she would admonish that statement, but the only thing she could say now was, “Why?”

He grasped her hands in his own, and said, “So that you could understand just how fully I mean this.”

She knew what was coming, and there was nothing she could do as he continued. “I never want you to feel like I’m forcing my feelings on you or feel harassed by me in anyway. I hope you understand, and I think you do, that who I am with the mask is who I am when I feel the most free. _You _give me that. You see me and you understand and you make me feel happier than I have in a long time.”

Something in Ladybug cracked open, her heart threatening to spill out onto the both of them until it completely encased the two of them in their own world. Until he was the only thing she knew. It scared her. It made her want to pull away. It made her want to draw him closer. He continued before she could decide.

“I need you to know, I need to say it just once in clear words. I have loved you for a long time now and I will never stop loving you. You own me, heart and soul, and, even though you don’t feel the same, I don’t fear you hurting me. If I could take you back to when we met then maybe you could understand just what I saw and just how deeply I feel.”

She couldn’t do this. She wished upon wishes that he had chosen a different day. That he hadn’t done this today. That he had waited. Because maybe then things could be different. But not now.

She pulled away, scrubbing her face with her hands. Ladybug, ladybug, ladybug. She was being pulled in a thousand different directions. Marinette, Marinette, Marinette. She didn’t know what she wanted and she had never been more confused.

She wanted everything to just pause, she wanted to breath, she wanted to heal, she _needed_-“Why do you do this?”

The words escaped her and she hadn’t realized it was her who said them until Chat Noir answered, voice still as soft as moonlight, “Do what?”

She shook her head. “I can’t _do _this, Chat Noir, don’t you understand? I can’t be who you expect me to be!”

Chat Noir shook his head vehemently. “I have no expectations of you, I know who you are.”

She gave an exasperated laugh as she stood up and he followed her, rising as well. “Do you really think so?”

“I know so,” he said, words pleading, and he tried reaching out to her again, but she pulled out of his reach. She knew he was right, that he knew her better than almost anyone, but everything in her was spilling out and she was desperately trying to push it back in, but she couldn’t do it.

“I can’t love you, Chat Noir. I could never be with you!”

She clutched at her chest as soon as she said the words because they hurt her more than they could ever hurt him, because he didn’t understand what they meant, because they weren’t true and yet they were the most honest words she had ever said. And the pain in his eyes, the way his whole self just…dimmed, it made it impossible for her to breathe.

“Okay,” he said simply, no anger in his words. “I’ll leave you then.” He turned and she tried to reach out, tried to call out after him, but she was drowning and she could do none of that. She could do nothing except that hope that when the waves stopped coming, she could still make it to shore. She could do nothing but keep trying to break the surface.

He was gone and her nails dug into the skin above her heart, but she didn’t feel it, the thick suit making sure of it. But the pain worsened because today she had lost both of the boys she loved. And she finally understood her feelings, but it was too late.

She loved Chat Noir, she loved his bright eyes and his kind smile and how he saved her even when she didn’t realize it. But something in her had come undone, and she thought maybe she wasn’t meant for love.

She hurt Adrien and she hurt Chat Noir, and sometimes they hurt her too, but it was more complicated than that. Was this how love worked? A constant breaking and healing and breaking again until there was nothing else? She thought it had to be more than that, had to be better than that, and she refused to love Chat Noir until she could love him properly. She refused to be with him until she was sure she wouldn’t ruin him.

And then there was Adrien, the other boy in her heart, and she knew she couldn’t do any of this.

And the questions running around her head were: Could she love someone the way they deserved? Could she allow herself to be loved the way she deserved?

Finally the waves stopped and Ladybug fell to her knees, sobbing. She had made it, she had survived. She took a breath. She was alive, yet she felt like she wouldn’t truly live from this moment on. Yes, she had survived the waves, but…

At what cost?


	9. the mind is never certain but the heart always is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien comes to some realizations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!  
thanks for reading, i hope you enjoy!  
please leave comments with your thoughts below!  
also i had written a different version of this chapter yesterday and posted it, but decided to take this story in a different direction. sorry if you read that one!

Chat Noir leapt from rooftop to rooftop. Words swarmed in his head, repetitions of everything that had been said today, both by Marinette and Ladybug.

He pushed the words out as he landed harshly on another building. His knees throbbed and he finally sat down.

He didn’t want to think about any of it, he didn’t want to feel the pain. He’d broken Marinette’s heart today and in turn Ladybug had broken his. Yet, for some reason, he’d felt more pain after speaking with Marinette than with Ladybug.

Still, Ladybug’s words…Chat knew he could be dramatic, but this truly felt like his heart had been ripped out from his chest and then stomped on.

He rose slowly and continued home. When he detransformed, Plagg said nothing, just gave him a look. The kwami looked sympathetic, but not worried. Plagg seemed to think that everyone would turn out okay. Adrien had to disagree.

He took a shower before climbing into bed. He was just so tired that, at this point, he was nearly numb. So he simply fell asleep.

Adrien woke up the next morning to Nathalie informing him that he had a photoshoot. He simply nodded before texting Nino he wouldn’t be at school today.

His best friend replied by saying he would be calling him later, and that they needed to talk. Adrien had agreed before putting his phone away.

The photoshoot had gone as it normally would, which was to say it was a success. The blonde liked to think he had gotten pretty good at modeling despite not truly enjoying it. At least it pleased his father. Well, nothing ever really pleased Gabriel, but this was as close as anything came, he thought.

During lunch, he had walked into his trailer and texted Nino. A minute later his best friend was FaceTiming him. It was clear he was in his room, and the DJ smiled at his friend. “Hey! How’d the photoshoot go?”

Adrien collapsed against his sofa. “It went like they usually do. Which is to say it was a grand success.”

His friend laughed. “That sounds a little bit like bragging.”

The blonde smiled. “I can’t help my devilish good looks.”

“Sure, if you say so.”

The two teens laughed for a moment and then there was silence and Adrien knew what was coming next.

“So, we-” _we?_ “-thought maybe it was best to discuss the situation,” Nino began.

Before Adrien could ask any of the questions floating around in his head, Alya’s face popped into the frame. “Hey, Adrien! Don’t worry, I agree about you having devilish good looks.”

Then she turned and winked at her boyfriend. “But Nino is still cuter.”

Adrien laughed as his best friend blushed. “Thanks, Alya. I didn’t know you were there.”

She made a guilty face. “Sorry, I convinced Nino I should be here for this. And don’t worry! Nothing said will be reported to Marinette. She’s my best friend, but you’re my friend too, and this isn’t as simple as that. You both need comfort from your friends, and that’s all this is.”

Something in the model eased at that, and he started feeling a little bit better. It was really nice to hear that, and to know that he would always have his friends. “Thanks guys. That really means a lot.”

They both smiled at him and Adrien thought that they were a good match. Alya continued, “That being said, Nino told me you were really upset. You wanna talk about that?”

He shrugged. “I really just…having to hurt Marinette hurt me. I just…I want her to be happy, more than anything, and now…I mean, I’m not saying she’ll never be happy again, obviously, I don’t have _that _much influence over anyones feelings, but I-”

Alya held up her hand. “Okay, you’re rambling like Marinette does when she’s really nervous. Which is to say, I don’t think even you know why you’re upset.”

Adrien furrowed his eyebrows. “What do you mean?”

The couple shared a look before Alya nodded. “I’m going to go get our food from the kitchen. I’ll see you later, Adrien!” And then she was gone.

“Look,” Nino began. “Marinette will not let this affect your friendship, so you don’t have to worry about that. If anything, this happening might strengthen your friendship. And Marinette will get over this, she’s stronger than pretty much anyone else I know. So, and think about it before you answer. Why are you really upset?”

“Because I hurt-”

“And it’s kind of you to feel pain for her pain, but would you be this upset if it were anyone else?”

And then Adrien really thought about it. Why was he so upset? Why had he felt like his own heart had been stabbed when it was Marinette’s heart that was being broken? And, most of all, what possible reason could there be when Nino had just ruled out every theory he had?

“I…” the blonde shook his head. “I really don’t know.”

His best friend nodded, as if he had already known this. “It’s okay, man. You’re probably going to need time to come to terms with all of this.”

“Come to terms with what?”

“You’re going to need time to come to terms with your feelings for Marinette.”

Adrien froze, feelings flush creep up his neck, and his heart began to race. “I don’t-”

But Nino shook his head again. Holding his hands up, he said, “I’m not going to be the one to help you realize it. That’s something only you can do. I’m not sure why you’re in such denial about the feelings, but they’re definitely there. Look, you don’t have to admit or deny it. Just really think about it.”

The blonde said nothing.

Nino gave him a smile. “Anyway, Alya and I need to head back soon, so I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

Adrien nodded. “Yeah, okay.” Nino hung up, and then he was alone, slumping against his sofa once more.

Plagg floated out of his bag. “See, that’s not exactly how I would have gone about doing it, but it works too, I guess. Your friends are pretty smart, kid.”

Adrien’s head whipped to his kwami. “What, you agree?”

Plagg nodded. “Pretty obvious to see, if you ask me.”

“Well, no one asked you,” he grumbled.

“Yeah, you just did,” Plagg crossed his arms and gave him a triumphant smirk.

“Can you go back to your stinky cheese?”

“Can you figure out your own feelings?”

Plagg was gone before the pillow Adrien threw could hit the kwami.

Adrien covered his face with his hands. Sure, he could be oblivious at times, but everyone was! He wasn’t so obtuse as to not realize his own feelings, right?

He thought about it, though, and thought about Marinette. It made sense, technically. It made a lot of sense. But he loved Ladybug. And a person couldn’t love more than one person. That wouldn’t be right, would it?

A knock sounded at his door and he opened it to see Nathalie informing him the photographer was ready to continue.

The photoshoot was a success, and Adrien appeared to be a composed boy with no problems, but that was the complete opposite of what he was. His mind was in turmoil as he came to understand two things. The first was that he clearly didn’t know enough about love, and maybe he needed to figure some stuff out.

The second, which seemed to slap him on the head when his thoughts finally cleared, was that maybe, just maybe, he really did have feelings for Marinette.

And Adrien found himself at a complete loss for what to do next.


	10. you will bloom when you allow yourself to grow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette begins to understand that love has many different definitions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!   
Please read yesterdays author notes because it has an important announcement!  
I hope you enjoy, thank you for reading.   
please leave comments with your thoughts below!  
p.s. i was listening to hollaback girl when i wrote that last scene haha

Marinette woke up that morning and began to laugh.

Tikki was concerned, that much was obvious. She fluttered around her chosen one and asked question after question. “Are you okay?” “What’s wrong?” “Why are you laughing?” “Are you having a breakdown?”

When the teen finally stopped laughing she turned to her kwami and shook her head. “I was just thinking about how ridiculous this all is!”

Tikki hesitated. “Does that mean you’re feeling better?”

“Of course not!” And then she was laughing again. And then laughter turned to tears and she had to calm herself down because she had to get ready for school.

She avoided her parents when she went downstairs because she really couldn’t have that conversation right now. She didn’t even want to have it with Alya, but, well, somethings couldn’t be avoided.

Walking the final few steps to the front door, she paused. She crossed her arms and glared at her school, as if maybe by sheer force she could stop what was she was sure to face. Then a minute passed by and another, and she knew she had to face her demons eventually. Taking a deep breath and gathering her bravery, she waled into school.

Lila was holding court with some students, and she gave a wave that was most likely intended to be friendly to Marinette. Marinette didn’t return it, simply walked over to where Nino and Alya were deep in discussion.

“-yes, but it’s so obvious and he’s the only one who doesn’t see it,” Alya was saying, eyebrows furrowed.

Nino nodded. “I know, babe, but I think he’s clouded by his crush on Ladybug. I’m pretty sure he’s in love with her, I just don’t know how he can be in love with someone she’s never met.”

Marinette froze, and a ringing entered her ears. She didn’t hear that right, did she? Alya and Nino were continuing their conversation, unaware the teen was a few feet away, but it didn’t matter. Marinette couldn’t hear anything anymore.

Nino had to know, he was Adrien’s best friend. So Ladybug was the girl Adrien loved? She thought about the few times she had interacted with him as her heroine persona, but none of it had been enough to fall in love, had it? Except that clearly it had, because Adrien was in love with her.

A part of her filled with joy because if Adrien loved Ladybug then that meant he loved _her_. But then maybe it didn’t because he had just rejected Marinette yesterday and wasn’t she the exact same person? Wouldn’t it have made sense for him to have fallen in love with both girls unaware they were the same person? Or…she hadn’t felt the doubt now slowly creeping in since she had first became Ladybug and, even then, it was for a very brief period of time.

The question was floating in her head now, an annoying fly buzzing above her head. _What if I’m not good enough?_ Which was ridiculous, because of course she was. She was the one fighting villains, both in and out of the suit, and managing all her problems. It was her who was brave.

_Is it really_, the doubtful voice in her head asked. _Because people clearly don’t see you that way. _That wasn’t true, though, because Adrien had called Marinette the everyday-Ladybug on heroes day. That had to mean something.

_Then why doesn’t he love you?_

That, it seemed, was the million dollar question. Why indeed?

The conversation with Alya had gone exactly as she expected it to have gone. Marinette was only grateful she would get a reprieve during lunch in which Alya and Nino had mysterious plans. Marinette assumed it meant they were going to go to his house and make out.

So she walked home and ate lunch by herself, simultaneously not wanting to be alone and to be left alone. She didn’t want to have to talk about her problems, but she didn’t want to have to think about them either.

She angrily bit down on her croissant and glared at the wall in front of her in silence. Her mind was anything but though as a million thoughts continued to race about.

“What did the wall do to upset you so,” a voice called from behind her. She turned to see her mom walking to her, a teasing smile on her face. Her mother sat in the chair next to her and began to gently comb Marinette’s hair with her fingers.

The teen leaned into the touch grateful for the contact. “I was just thinking,” she sighed, an admission of sorts.

Her mother simply hummed. So Marinette continued, “Mama, when you first…how do you know when…” She hesitated but her mother was patient and said nothing, simply continued her strokes.

Finally, the teen asked, “How can I ever love someone how they deserve if I hurt them? How will I be worthy of their love in return?”

Sabine pulled away and looked into her daughters eyes. “My daughter, you have always been worthy, and as such you will remain for you have the purest of souls. You deserve the sun and the moon at your feet and the stars shining just for you.”

Marinette’s eyes widened. “That was poetry, mama! How did you come up with it?”

Her mother chuckled and began brushing her daughters hair again. “My mother said it to me when I was young and her mother to her and so forth. I’m not sure who came up with it, but that’s how it is.”

She was silent for a moment before she continued, “Love is pain. There’s no such thing as perfection, people will continue getting hurt for as long as they live, and that is how it is. All we can do, all we can _promise_, is to try to be better. We can try to learn from our mistakes and promise to love the person deeply and for as longly as we can. That is what we owe each other, and that is all we owe each other. We can not expect more because sometimes that is impossible.”

Marinette was stunned by her mothers words. Something in her began to heal at them and she realized that maybe she shouldn’t have been avoiding conversation if it meant this. Turning, she hugged her mother tightly. “Thank you, mama.”

Sabine kissed the top of her head before announcing she had to get back to work. When she was gone, Marinette smiled, and it was true.

She should have known Lila was bound to cause problems, especially with everything that had occurred yesterday, but that had been the last thing on her mind.

Lila was waiting for her outside of the school though, her court now gone. The liar gave a saccharine smile as she waved her over. “Marinette! Just the person I was looking for!”

Marinette crossed her arms and said nothing, simply waiting for the other girl to drop her facade, especially since there was no one around.

Finally, Lila glared at her, baring her teeth. “You think you’re so tough, hmm, even when you’re all alone.”

“I’m not alone.” It was an automatic response, but she realized it was true and she smiled. This only seemed to further enrage the other girl though.

Lila gave a haughty laugh. “Maybe for now, but not for much longer. I wanted you, and I plan to make true on my threat. One by one, I’ll take everyone from you. Even Adrien. You might have been fooled for now, but I’ll convince him to join me.”

Marinette raised an eyebrow. “One might say you’re the one trying to fool everyone with your lies. Semantics, though. How exactly do you think that _you _could make my friends hate me?”

“It’ll be easy,” the liar hissed. “You think they won’t believe me? They’ve believed every other ridiculous thing I’ve said. Why would they stop now? You think you’re so incredible, but I probably won’t even have to lie much to turn them away from you. They’re most likely already itching to do that.”

The words brushed off Marinette and she felt no fear. “I don’t think I’m incredible,” she said, and she gave her best impression of Chat Noir’s cocky grin. “I _know _I am.”

Lila growled, but Marinette continued. “That’s not important, though. What’s important to know is that you won’t succeed, because I’m going to take you down. You think you can continue to try bullying me, but I won’t allow it. I had hoped you would mature and stop acting like a child. I had even hoped you would stop being a psychopath who’s clearly working with Hawkmoth.”

The liar blanched at that and Marinette knew she had hit a mark. _Good to know. _She continued, “But these were futile efforts. If you refuse to understand the lesson yourself, I’ll make sure you learn it. And I’m always true to my word.”

For once Lila seemed speechless, but then her glare was back and she was opening her mouth to retort something.

“It was so nice talking to you, Lila! I’ll see you in class, okay,” Marinette gave her a grin as Rose came up the steps behind them, greeting the two girls. Marinette used the opportunity to sneak away, aware Lila was seething behind her while she smiled. It was a victory.

Marinette supposed she ought to have handled that better considering she was Ladybug. But there was only so far she would allow herself to be pushed before she pushed back. She smiled to herself. Just like any Akuma battle, she was unafraid. And she knew, without a doubt in her mind, that she would win this fight.


	11. and the heart can always heal if you allow it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien realizes that anything is possible when it comes to love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!  
thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy it!  
please leave comments with your thoughts below!

Before Adrien had entered school, before he became Chat Noir, and just a bit after his mother…Gabriel Agreste had tried to convince his son that love was pointless as it would only cause pain.

“Son, if there’s one thing I ever teach you, let it be this,” his father had said at the dinner table, one of the rare times they ate together. “Love is a leech that will drain you until you are an empty husk. And then it will consume you so it’s all you can think of.”

_Well_, Adrien had thought. _That sounds absolutely wonderful. _Then he had figured he’d rather learn it for himself, so in the end, Gabriel never really taught his son anything.

Even now, Adrien wouldn’t allow himself to think harshly on love. Sure, it hurt sometimes, but everything did. He liked to think that the greatest things in life hurt just so you could appreciate them that much more.

Love was an incredible thing, and it always warmed him. Nino and Alya checking up on him yesterday was one way he always felt brighter. Ladybug coming to patrol with jokes she knew he would love was another. Marinette brining him croissants as if she knew he hadn’t had a filling enough breakfast was another.

So, even though he hurt now, he wouldn’t allow this to change who he was or what he believed. And he believed love could be the greatest thing this world had to offer.

He would continue loving Ladybug because it was what was in his heart. Maybe it would hurt sometimes, but how could he stop? He didn’t want to. She was incredible, and he would never stop loving her.

But then…was it even possible to love two people at once?

Adrien arrived at school with this question in his mind, and it was fate, really, when the first person he saw when he walked in was Marinette. She was walking around handing croissants to their classmates with a smile.

She saw Adrien and walked over to him. “Good morning, Adrien!” There was a soft, hesitant smile on her face, her eyes slightly downcast.

He smiled back at her. “Good morning, Marinette.”

She held out a croissant for him. “My mama helped me make some croissants for the class today!”

He looked at her in surprise. “You made these?”

“I, uh…” she blushed and brushed a strand of hair behind her ears. “Yeah.”

He took a bite and it crumbled in his mouth. A moan escaped him before he could stop it. They both looked at each other wide-eyed. He swallowed. Then, slowly, Marinette’s face transformed and she began to giggle. He started to laugh and soon they were both doubled over in laughter.

Finally, he said, “Sorry, it’s just _really _good.” She saw still blushing, but she was also smiling, and he thought it was an amazing thing.

“Guess I should try it too then,” she said, with a wink that had his heart racing. She noticed the young boy before Adrien did. The croissant was an inch from her mouth when her eyes focused on something over his shoulder. He turned.

The boy must have snuck in from a school around the corner for younger children. He was hungrily looking at the bread the other students were eating. Marinette had no more in her bad, so Adrien knew she had not brought extra.

It didn’t even seem to be a choice, though, because as soon as she noticed the young boy, she was walking over to him, and leaning down. Smiling kindly at him, she whispered something to him as she held out the croissant. The young boys eyes brightened and he beamed at her. He took it and whispered something back before running off.

Adrien felt a softness creep into his eyes as he watched her. She was so amazing. She was the kindest person he knew and she didn’t even think twice about her actions. Maybe…maybe it was possible to-she turned and blushed again when she noticed him staring. She looked at the ground as she walked over to him.

“Aren’t you hungry,” he asked softly.” She met his gaze and shook her head. Then her stomach grumbled. Loudly. He bit his lip to keep from laughing.

Marinette pointed a finger at him. “Hey, don’t make fun of me! I’ve heard your stomach grumble louder than that before!” He couldn’t help it and the laughter erupted out of him. Soon they were both laughing again and everything in him loosened, finally feeling right again.

He ripped the croissant in two and gave her half. “How about we share?” She stared at it hesitantly, and he knew she would say no just so he could eat it all. But then her stomach was growling again and he was on the verge of teasing her. She must have seen it because she narrowed her eyes at him before she grabbed a half from him and stuffed it all in her mouth.

She gave him a triumphant look, but it wasn’t proper because her cheeks were puffed and her mouth was pouting. He thought it was the cutest thing he’d ever seen. He felt a smile grow on his face. Her eyes widened again and she managed to swallow.

Marinette tugged at the hem of her blazer nervously before she said, “I wanted to…talk to you about what I said, before. I know thing’s are okay, but I wanted to make sure, because I…Your friendship is really important to me, Adrien, and I just hope I didn’t mess it up.”

He didn’t even realize he was reaching out until he was pulling her in for a hug. She remained stiff for a moment and then she was hugging him back. She felt…he let out a shaky breath. Yes, he decided, it was possible to love two people at once. “Of course, Marinette. _Of course._”

They remained that way for a while more before she pulled away, smiling. “Thanks, Adrien. I really added that.” She looked like she was going to say more but then Lila walked in. She glared at Marinette before giving Adrien a friendly wave. He ignored her as he turned and saw Marinette gave the girl a smile. Lila fumed as she turned and walked off.

“Did I miss something,” he asked, looking between the two girls. He hadn’t been there for Marinette like he should have and he vowed to not make that same mistake again.

She bit her lip. “Well…she may have tried threatening me again, this time she…” she hesitated. “Well it was a variation of last time. She still thinks she can turn you against me. I told her that she could try, but I would find a way to show everyone who she really was.”

Adrien could tell she had said this was confidence because that was who she was, now that she seemed nervous. He thought that maybe she felt a little bit alone, always fighting her battles on her own. He didn’t like that. He wanted her to have someone at her side to always help her. More than that, he wanted to be that person.

He reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. “_We’ll _find a way. Together.” And all her reservations faded as she smiled at him, big and bright, and something beautiful that made his heart threaten to leap out of chest and into her hands.

“Okay,” she agreed. “Together.”

Later that night, Adrien lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling, a soft smile on his face. Plagg floated into his view, arms crossed and a cocky smile on his face. “So I was right, huh?”

The blonde rolled his eyes. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he grumbled as he turned and buried his face into his pillows to hide his blush.

“Sure kid,” the kwami replied, but his voice was soft and Adrien knew that Plagg was happy for him.

Adrien smiled into his pillow. Finally, finally, he felt his heart began to mend again.


	12. the soul is always certain, even when it's not realized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug finally talks to Chat Noir, and she comes to a realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!  
thank you for reading, i hope you enjoy!  
please leave comments with your thought below!

Marinette collapsed on her bed after school. It had been a week since the wax museum, and her life had changed so much since then. She had a feeling it was about to change so much more.

She hadn’t seen Chat Noir since that day and her guilt had not lessened. She needed to apologize to him. There hadn’t been an opportunity, though. They had taken turns doing patrol and hadn’t done a joint patrol in a while. Not because of the argument, simple because they had both been busy.

There hadn’t even been an Akuma attack, which, really? How was it that Hawkmoth could cause three attacks in one day, but, now when she actually wanted to see Chat, he caused none? She truly hated the villain.

Finally, though, there was an attack. Chat Noir smiled at her when he landed on the rooftop next to her.“My, lady, what a pleasure,” he said.

He seemed fine, he seemed happy. She wasn’t sure what she had expected, but she was just glad that he hadn’t been hurt by this all week. She could tell when he was faking it, and he wasn’t faking it now.

Still, she knew she had to apologize. More than that, she just wanted to talk to him. “Hey kitty, I’m glad to see you.” She smiled back at them and then they were fighting the Akuma.

It was easy enough, nothing too taxing, and soon they were sending the victim off. Chat Noir smiled at Ladybug again before saying, “Well, guess I should be going.”

She was crossing the distance before she was even aware and stopping him with a hand at his elbow. “Chat, wait.” He turned and gave her a curious look.

She looked around, though, and saw the crowd of reporters, eyes and microphones still pointed at the superheroes.

“Come on,” Chat said, taking her hand in his. “We can talk somewhere else.” They landed on a rooftop not too far away. “Whats up, LB?”

Ladybug had known what she wanted to say, but now it was gone and nerves were sneaking in. “I just wanted to know how you were doing.”

He looked surprise and she wondered if she really didn’t show him she cared enough. He shrugged. “I’ve been pretty busy, actually. My friends, though…,” a soft smile came onto his face and her heart began to race slightly faster. “My friends have been really amazing, and they’ve just helped so much.”

She didn’t ask with what because she had a feeling she knew the answer to that. Instead she smiled at him, “I’m really glad to hear that, _mon chaton_.”

“How have you been, my lady,” he asked. She looked out in front of her, and thought about it.

This past week…well, it had certainly been interesting. Alya had been so supportive, but seemed to always know when to be there and when to leave her be, and it was the best thing her friend could have ever given Marinette.

Lila had been more of the same, but, if she were being honest, it didn’t really bother her. Not when Adrien whispered into Marinette’s ear every time he noticed Lila give her a look. Not when Adrien would throw an arm around Marinette and pull her away every time he noticed the liar walking towards her. Not when Adrien was so incredible.

The two had been planning the takedown of Lila and she had to admit that she didn’t see how it could fail. It was going to be great.

But then…she thought about how being without Chat the past week had taken a toll on her. She had missed her partner, her best friend, so unbelievably much, it felt like a chunk of her soul had been carved out.

The thought of him hurting had made her hurt. And now it turned out he had been fine, and it lessened her guilt, even though she thought it shouldn’t. She understood, now, more about love, but she thought that maybe she could have avoided hurting him so. She wished she had done things differently. She wished she could still do things differently.

Ladybug knew that her feelings for Chat Noir were more than simply a friendship and every minute that passed made them grow. But they were still complicated and Chat deserved certainty. More than that, _she _deserved certainty. She deserved to know what she felt and to be able to do something about it. She didn’t want to do halves, she wanted to do something wholly. She would have no regrets.

So she couldn’t explain to him exactly why things had gone the way they had gone, but she could still apologize. “Actually, Chat, I haven’t been that well.”

He took a step forward, concern etched on his face. He opened his mouth to say something, but she continued before he could. “I’ve been feeling horrible since the last time we talked.”

His gaze dropped and she saw his whole demeanor change slightly. So, maybe he hadn’t healed as much as she had thought. It only made her feel worse.

“Chat Noir, I can’t apologize enough for what I said, I didn’t…” She paused, twisting her hands nervously. “What I said…”

How could she even explain? She turned and began pacing back and forth. She knew he deserved eye contact, but she couldn’t manage it. She thought she might confess her feelings if she continued looking into his bright eyes.

“You were so kind, and you have always been there for me. I think I’ve been there for you too, I hope, but this time I messed up. I’m not perfect, and I know you know that and accept me for who I am. I just…I wish I hadn’t messed up like I had. I didn’t even mean…I wanted to-” Ladybug cut herself off when she turned and saw Chat only a step away from her and his expression made her freeze.

“It’s okay,” he said, voice so soft she could barely hear it.

He was terrified, she could see it, and she understood that feeling well. Because…well, Chat was looking at her like she had his heart in his hands and she was capable of crushing it, but he didn’t think she would. No, from the way he stepped closer, and gently cupped her face in his hands, she knew he wasn’t scared of her breaking his heart.

Chat leaned forward slightly, green eyes wide, giving her the opportunity to pull away. She didn’t, instead leaning in slightly. His lips brushed her cheek, soft and warm and gentle, and something inside Ladybug cracked.

He loved her so much. He trusted her with his life. He wasn’t afraid of her, nor was he afraid of how he loved her so much it might one day swallow everything else. No, his only fear was that he had no fears at all, that he was past that point. His love for her had no bounds.

Ladybug knew what he was thinking because it was everything she had been thinking on Heroes Day, in the park, when Marinette had kissed Adrien on the cheek. She knew exactly how Chat was feeling.

And the idea of someone loving her that much, someone feeling those same overwhelming emotions about her, and, above all, that it was _Chat_ who felt that way…everything in Ladybug lit up, and her heart expanded until it was all she felt, and she was gripping onto Chat, holding on for life as she fell and fell and fell.

Everything in her pointed at him and, at that moment, she knew she had never been more certain of anything else in her life than she was of him.

When he began to pull away, she let go of the fear and she turned her head and crashed her lips to his own.

She wasn’t afraid this time, as she fell, the ground rushing up to meet her, because she knew he would catch her.

And he did.


	13. Authors note

Hi guys!   
I just wanted to let everyone know that I plan on deleting this fic soon.   
Not to worry, though, it will be returning!   
I feel like this isn’t my best work and I haven’t done what I wanted to do with it, so I’m going to rewrite all of it.   
The basic premise will be the same, but it will be better(hopefully, haha).  
Thank you for all the support!


End file.
